


You Can't Explain A Love Like Ours

by lolokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Pool Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolokay/pseuds/lolokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking out to the pool late at night has it’s benefits (OR the one where Harry fucks Louis on a pool chair, and then in the pool)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Explain A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Science and Faith" by The Script

I stared at the bathroom mirror at 3 am, examining my everlasting tan. I decided that I hadn’t had nearly enough pool time (or alone time) so I slid into my swim trunks and slipped out the door of the hotel room that Harry and I were sharing, grabbing my iPod on the way. I laid down on one of the pool chairs, planning to swim later, and selected a random song.

“You won’t find faith or hope down a telescope, you won’t find heart and soul in the stars” I sang, jamming out and relishing my alone time to just be myself.

“Hey! What makes you think you can be a rebel and sneak out without me?!” Harry said, slapping my arm and popping my right ear bud out.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, pausing the song.

“It’s cool, I forgive you.” He laughed, climbing onto the chair next to me, despite the fact there was only room for one. I nuzzled my head under his chin and placed a soft kiss on his chest. 

“Did you get a tan today? S’sexy…” I murmured.

“It might’ve…” he laughed, kissing my head.

“I like it. It’s sexy.” I kissed him on the lips.

“Already said that, boo bear.” he giggled, pulling back to stare at me. He was still in his pajamas, hair beautifully sleep mussed.

“Hate it when you call me that.” I mumbled without any malice, keeping a smile on my face. Harry climbed on top of me and kissed me again.

“Don’t care.” He giggled. I put my hands on his face. We kissed deeply for a few moments before he pulled away with a smirk. “How was your day, boo?”

“Shh, there’s plenty of time for that later. Just let me take care of you.” I mumbled, letting my teeth graze his ear.

I kissed him again, rolling on top of him. My hand slid down to his inner thigh and I trailed my fingers up and down the length of it. As we broke the kiss he placed two fingers in my mouth and I began to coat them in my saliva eagerly, using my free hand to pull my shorts off. He removed his hand from my mouth and trailed his fingers to my entrance, sliding one finger in and thrusting it in and out.

“Oh god, Louis.” He moaned, closing his eyes. He carefully inserted another finger, scissoring them to open me up. “You’re so tight, baby. I gotta have you.”

“Take me. I’m all yours, Hazza.” I smiled seductively at him. He quickly took his cock out of his pants and braced himself at my entrance. “Hurry, babe” I begged.

“Shush. Just let me fuck you.” His hands traveled my curves roughly and he pulled my hips into him so he was inside me. “Oh yeah… that’s right…” he moaned as I began to move with him. He rolled back on top of me and buried his face in my neck. I rocked up into him, tiny moans falling from my lips with each thrust as I place a hand around my own cock.

“Fuck, Lou, so tight. So good baby.” He praised, beginning to thrust faster and harder.

“Hazza. Shit. You’re so big.” I whimpered back. I dug my nails into his skin and sucked a love bite onto his neck.

He groaned and slammed into me again “You like it don’t you baby? Like it when my big, thick cock stretches your tight little hole?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” I yelled back, tears forming in my eyes at the intense pleasure.

“You gonna come for me, baby boy? C’mon, Lou, come.”

“Oh god, Harry. Oh god. I’m coming.” I moaned into the top of his head, which was pressed against my throat. He rocked into me harder as I spilled over my own fist. His release followed three short thrusts after mine and left us both breathless. We lay laced together for a few minutes to catch our breath, then he pulled out of me.

“You’re Fucking amazing.” He murmured, getting up to grab a complementary towel and wipe us both off. 

“I’m sticky. Let’s take a swim.” I suggested, running towards the pool stark naked.

“Skinny dipping, Lou?” he asked incredulously.

I giggled and did a clumsy cannonball into the pool “Of course, Haz!” I called when I resurfaced, then quickly ducked back under and began swimming around.

He shrugged and slid into the shallow end. “When in Rome, I guess.”

“We’re in Barcelona.”

“Shut up.”

“Come kiss me.” I winked, beckoning him towards where I sat on the steps. He sat on the third step, immersed from his ribcage down in water. I threw my legs on either side of him, straddling his lap and leaning in to let our lips meet. “Love you Hazza.” I whispered.

“Love you, Lou.” He murmured back, trailing his hands down my back to my arse, letting a finger dip in to ghost across my hole. I felt him becoming hard underneath me.

“Y’wanna do it again, love?” I asked, grinding down on him and drawing a moan from his sinful lips.

“Wanna do it all the time.” He moaned.

I started to undulate my hips, rubbing my own hardening cock between our stomachs in the process. Harry laced his long fingers through my hair and brought our lips back together in a feverish kiss.

He broke the kiss and I began kissing a trail across his sharp jawline “Louis, fuck, wanna be in you again.”

“Mmm, want you in me Hazza.” I agreed. Without warning he slid a finger into my heat and I let out a sharp, surprised gasp before rutting down on it, desperate for him to find that special spot inside me. He inserted a second finger and in no time located my prostate, causing me to cry out. “Shit, Harry, More!”

“You sound so filthy, Lou, begging for me.” he said lowly. “You want me to fuck you again, baby? Is that what you want? Want my cock in your tight little arse again? You’re insatiable, Lou.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Want you.” I panted, fucking myself back on his fingers. He stopped me with a hand on my hips and withdrew his hand before quickly lining himself up to enter me. He pushed in slowly until he bottomed out and I immediately began to writhe on top of him, wanting friction.

“You’re so slutty for it, baby.” Harry commented, kneading my arse as I began to ride his cock.

“Only for you, Hazza.” I promised.

“Yeah, baby, only for me. My good little slut.” He kissed me after he spoke, prying my lips open with his tongue. I rode him rhythmically, bouncing up and down in and even pattern while we kissed and working us both closer to our climaxes. I felt the heat pooling in my stomach and knew my release was fast approaching.

“Harry… g-gonna come” I groaned in warning before coming between our intertwined bodies.

“Shit, shit, shit, Lou. Feel so good. Oh, baby, I’m coming.” He moaned as I felt his hot release filling me up even more. We panted in unison for a few moments before he withdrew himself from my body for the second time that night.

“Mmm, you’re so good, Hazza.” I told him.

“You’re amazing, baby. Love you.” He promised, kissing me again.

“We should get back upstairs before someone catches us.” I warned. He took advantage of our position and stood up, holding my thighs firmly around his waist and carrying me up the stairs of the pool and to our clothes. We dressed quickly and afterwards he tossed me onto his back, piggybacking me to the elevator and up to our shared hotel room where we both stripped once again before getting between the sheets.

“Love you, Haz.” I murmured.

“Love you, Lou.” he answered.

We looked at each other, giggled, and said at the same time “I really hope they sanitize that pool.”


End file.
